1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of methods of inserting pipe such as drillstring, casing and tubing into a well bore in the earth or the seafloor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The resource reclamation industry, including the oil and gas industry, is oriented to the vertical handling of tubular members such as casing and tubing. In a typical operation, a lifting means lifts a single tubing section or a limited multiple section upright within a derrick framework and the tubing is then positioned above a hole, connected to the string of members already in place in the wellbore, and then lowered into the well bore. In some applications, a derrick is canted slightly from the vertical, but this does not produce any change in the typical mode of operation or result achieved other than to permit insertion at an angle that deviates slightly from the vertical. Drilling operations are similarly vertically oriented. Numerous problems and difficulties are encountered during such vertically oriented operations.